Room For Everyone
Room For Everyone '''is the 5th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot By setting up make-believe rooms in the classroom, Tosha, Kathy, Carlos, and Shawn show Barney their favorite room in their house. When Carlos gets mad that he has to temporarily share a room with his brother Juan, Stella the Storyteller drops by to teach him that brothers and sisters have to stick together '''Educational Theme: Rooms in a House Stories: Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers Cast *Barney *Shawn *Tosha *Stella the Storyteller *Kathy *Carlos Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Little Turtle #Home on the Range #Castles So High #Look Through the Window #Alphabet Soup #Brushing My Teeth #Rock A Bye Baby #Indoor Outdoor Voices #I Love You Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Stella. *On June 20, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits, the first one is daniel turns off the lights, the second one is barney doll sits on a floor , wave to right hand. The End. *Kathy wear the same shirt from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends, and the same dress from Camera Safari. And a long hair. *The musical arrangement used in this episode were also heard in "Saves The Days". *The dollhouse was stuck to Barney's tail after he came to life. *This is the first Season 3 episode to have the Barney doll in the classroom during the end of the episode. Clip from Room For Everyone # Barney Theme Song (A New Friend's version) (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from A New Friend) # Barney The Little Turtle (1990 version) (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from Campfire Sing-Along and A Parade of Bikes!) # Barney comes to life (A Parade of Bikes) (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from A Parade of Bikes) # Barney saying "Hello There!". (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from Count Me In!) # Tosha is polls into a dollhouse for tail for Barney! (Clip and audio from Room for Everyone and Audio from My Favorite Things!) # Carlos to be a cowboy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Room for Everyone! and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!) # Barney Home on the Range (1993 version) (Clip from Room for Everyone! and Audio from An Adventure in Make-Believe) # Barney The Square Dance (Clip and audio from Room for Everyone!) # Let's go see paintings some houses!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Room for Everyone! and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Stella leaving in Brazil (Clip and audio from Room For Everyone! and Audio from Once a Pond a Time) #Barney And His Friends I love You (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from Let's Play Exercise! and Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (You Can Do It!'s version) (Clip from Room for Everyone! and Audio from You Can Do It!) # Barney comes to play (Happy Birthday, Barney!) (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from Happy Birthday, Barney!) # Barney Says Segment (Room for Everyone) (From: Let's Help Mother Goose!) # And remember, I Love You! (Caring Means Sharing!'s version) (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from Caring Means Sharing!) # Barney End Credits (My Favorite Things!'s version) (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from My Favorite Things!) Audio from Room For Everyone # Barney Theme Song (Room for Everyone's version) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Room for Everyone) # Barney The Little Turtle (1995 Version) (Clip from Once a Pond a Time and Audio from Room for Everyone) # Barney comes to life (Room for Everyone!) (Clip from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from Room for Everyone) # Barney comes to life (A Royal Welcome!) and Hi Everybody! (Room for Everyone!) (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from A Royal Welcome! and Room for Everyone!) # Keesha's hula-hoop for Barney! getting off! (Clip and audio from Circle of Friends! and Audio from Room for Everyone!) # Let's Use The Adventure Screen from the Fire Station!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Barney Safety and Audio from Room for Everyone! and I Can Be A Firefighter!) # Barney Home on the Range (1995 version) (Clip from When I Grow Up... and Audio from Room for Everyone!) # Barney The Square Dance (Clip and audio from Room for Everyone!) # Let's go to the caboose to see Dances! (Clip and audio from Dance with Me! and Audio from Room for Everyone!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney I love you Part 6 (Clip from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Room for Everyone!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Room for Everyone's version) (Clip from Day & Night! and Audio from Room for Everyone) #Barney comes to play (Room for Everyone) (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from Room for Everyone) # Barney Says Segment (Room for Everyone) (From: Let's Help Mother Goose!) # And remember, I Love You! (Room for Everyone's version) (Clip from How Does Your Garden Grow? and Audio from Room for Everyone) # Barney End Credits (Room for Everyone's version) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Room for Everyone) |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Air date' |March 1, 1995 |- style="vertical-align: top;" | valign="top"|'Written by' |Mark S. Bernthal |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Directed by' |Bruce Deck |- | align="center" bgcolor="#C60C91" colspan="2" style="font-size:125%; color:green;"| |- align="center" | align="center" style="font-size:80%;" valign="top" width="150"|previous We Use Our Eyes | align="center" style="font-size:80%;" valign="top" width="150"|next The Music Video |} Category:Barney & Friends